O leque
by Neferure
Summary: Eu nunca escrevi nd de concreto por isso não garanto que esteja bom mas, eu fiz uma promessa e tive mxm de pôr esta coisa aki. xD espero que gostem.


PARABENS DANNY. EU CONSEGUI, EU CONSEGUI. ( saltando que nem uma louca) viste? eu comecei a escrever e consegui acabar!!!! YUPIIIIIIII Sou a rapariga mais feliz do mundo. Espero que te divirtas no teu dia de anos pk, hoje é o teu dia e é para te divertires. Vê lá o que é que faxes... Bjs Adoro-te

* * *

A neve caía vagarosamente. Os pinheiros altos estavam cobertos por uma pequena camada de neve, muitos deles estavam também enfeitados com luzinhas de diversas cores. As ruas estavam cobertas por estrelas brilhantes e pais natais cintilantes. Na rua as pessoas cumprimentavam-se com grandes sorrisos desejando um feliz natal a todo, mesmo a quem não conheciam. Uma rapariga de cabelos loiros atados em quatro rabos de cavalos andava saltitante pela rua, com uma mulher sorridente atrás que tentava acompanhar a filha.

- _Brilha, brilha estrelinha…_- a pequena cantava enquanto sorria para todas as pessoas. Temari passeava com a mãe pelas ruas de Suna, que estavam cheias de enfeites e pessoas alegres que compravam os presentes de ultima hora.

- Temari, está quietinha… - mas a pequena não ouvia e continuava aos saltinhos pelas ruas vendo todas as montras. – Temari! – Finalmente a menina ouviu a mãe e parou, olhando para ela com o seu sorriso mais doce.

- Que é mamã? – A mãe dela sorriu.

- Está quietinha, sim?

- Poquê? – Ela ainda não sabia disser os "Rs" o que tornava a sua fala engraçada.

- Porquê eu estou a pedir.

- Tá… - elas caminharam durante algum tempo até que chegaram a uma pequena loja. Donde saía uma linda melodia de natal, com coro e sinos… A menina parou e ficou a olhar a montra da loja. Na montra estavam diversos brinquedos, todos cobertos por um pequeno manto branco que dava um ar de ter estado a nevar. Os olhos da loira vidraram num leque que era maior que ela, um leque que apenas servia para decoração. O leque estava aberto atrás de grandes pistas de carros, bonecas cheias de glamour e várias roupas para trocarem de visual. A mãe ao ver a pequena agarrada aquela montra entrou na loja seguida pela filha. Ao entrar na loja Temari dirigiu-se ao grande leque de 3 bolas roxas. O homem da loja olhou para a loira espantado, normalmente as crianças entraram na loja pelos brinquedos mas, ele viu que aquela rapariga era diferente. Temari continuava com os olhos naquele leque que agora parecia bem maior do que visto do lado de fora da montra. A mãe falava com o homem enquanto a pequena Sabuko apenas olhava do leque para a neve que caía lá fora. Finalmente as duas saíram da loja em direcção a casa.

Já em casa Temari foi para o quarto. Já estava a algum tempo a encarar o tecto do quarto quando se levantou de repente e se dirigiu a uma escrivaninha de madeira. Abriu uma gaveta de onde tirou algumas folhas de papel, pegou num lápis e desenhou todo o que tinha na cabeça. Ás vezes ouvia a campainha da sua casa tocar mas, não ligava e continuava a fazer os seus desenhos.

- Temari! – Gritou alguém enquanto batia freneticamente na porta do quarto.

- Eu vou já. – Guardou os lápis arrumou os desenhos, e saiu do quarto.

Na sala estavam várias pessoas, algumas ela apenas conhecia de vista, amigos que o pai gostava de convidar a passar a noite de natal.

A mesa estava repleta de doces. Ela foi até onde a mãe estava. Ao vê-la a mãe deu um grande sorriso.

- Já é tarde, anda comer para depois abrir-mos os presentes. – A loira sorriu e seguiu a mãe até á cozinha. O jantar passou-se rápido principalmente porque Temari estava ansiosa para abrir os presentes. Todos estavam em frente á enorme árvore que estava no centro da sala. As prendas faziam pequenas montanhas debaixo da árvore. Temari foi a primeira a ir buscar um presente, que por coincidência era para ela. Os presentes foram abertos um a um, todos estavam muito contentes e conversavam animadamente. Até que finalmente já só havia um presente debaixo da árvore. O embrulho era grande e a pequena Sabuko não consegui ler para quem era. A mãe olhou para ela e foi ajudar.

- É para ti. – Temari olhou para o grande embrulho e começou a desembrulhá-lo. Ela estava radiante, não via mais nada apenas aquele leque que acabara de desembrulhar. Ela sorriu e correu para o seu quarto, escrever uma carta ao pai natal a agradecer pelo presente, que mesmo ela ainda não sabendo, a iria acompanhar nas suas lutas por muitos anos…

**The End**

Comentem nem que seja pa dixer que não presta.

Ja ne


End file.
